Recess in High School
by Blue Otter of Mystery
Summary: The Recess gang is in high school. Society has its stereotypes and that has torn this group apart. Only hanging out every so often, the gang has seemed to have split ways. But, they're not going to let that happen. Best friends till the end, right? Follow them throughout high school and see their ups and downs. Rated T for cursing. Also, this is a work in progress.
1. Info

Recess Fanfic

Title: Recess in High School

Summary: The Recess gang is in high school. Society has its stereotypes and that has torn this group apart. Only hanging out every so often, the gang has seemed to have split ways. But, they're not going to let that happen. Best friends till the end, right? Follow them throughout high school and see their ups and downs.

Characters:

TJ (Theodore Jasper) Detweiller

Spinelli (Ashley)

Vince (Vincent) LaSalle

Gretchen Grundler

Mikey (Michael) Blumberg

Gus (Gustav) Griswald

Looks:

TJ: TJ still has his hair messy and still wears his hat on occasion. He is taller now and is a bit skinnier. His outfit consists of a plain white tee under a dark blue zip up jacket along with a pair of dark blue jeans with black Converse sneakers. If he's not wearing his hat, he gives his hair a brush and wears it like it is. Even though he has brushed his hair, its still a bit on the messy side.

Spinelli: Spinelli is still the tough girl, she will not wear a dress or makeup, even if would save her life. As a teen, Spinelli has grown, but is still short for her age. Her shoulder length hair is worn down and is covered by a black beanie. She can be found wearing a band off the shoulder tee with a dark red tank top underneath along with grey skinny jeans with her signature black boots (that still fit).

Vince: Vince has become taller and his athletics have helped keep him fit. Usually seen in a grey shirt with a Vans logo on it, dark blue jeans, and blue Vans sneakers. His hair is still cut the same way but only a bit longer. On game days, Vince will wear his basketball jersey around the school like the rest of the team.

Gretchen: Still tall for her age, Gretchen has outgrown the awkward tall stage, her body is more proportional. Her glasses have become smaller and trendier, her teeth now have braces, and her hair now goes to her mid back. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail or she wears it down. She has developed a fashion sense and likes comfy sweaters along with jeans or skirts with a pair of sneaker or flats. She began to use a bit of makeup, only a bit of eye shadow, some lip gloss, and mascara. She is confident with her appearance and is not awkward about her looks anymore. After puberty, her voice evened out and is now smooth (giving her a good singing voice).

Mikey: Mikey is still a bit on the big side but is happy just the way he is like always. He can be found wearing a green tee along with light blue jeans with a pair of sneakers. His blonde hair is still cut in a shaggy way but is a bit shorter.

Gus: Gus is still short but has grown, he is now taller than Spinelli. His hair is now a bit longer and he keeps it neatly brushed. His attire consists of a maroon t-shirt with a white rip up jack over it, he wears khaki pants, and brown boots.

A/N: Okay, so, I have been watching Recess quite a bit and I've fallen hard into the fandom. My knowledge is rusty due to not enough videos of youtube and the show not being on Netflix. I will try my best to get things right, but I might get some things wrong. I do not own Recess, but I do own the ideas. I might add in some OCs but I see no reason to do that right now. I will be working on the first chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Gretchen's PoV~

Freshmen year was going to be a piece of cake, I was prepared for the whole school year. I did my summer work before summer even began and I even went to the school and asked about extra credit. After being dropped off at the front of the school, I made my way through the crowd of other students. My first class was AP Trig, which was a senior class. I was told I was the youngest student to take that class. I was told I was in over my head with all the classes I was taking.

Ever since middle school, things have been different between me and my friends. It seemed like we all had our own things to do. Things were different since fifth grade, we had changed. I changed. I wasn't awkwardly tall anymore and my teeth now had braces on them. Puberty had hit me with a bus and I didn't mind. It all seemed to happen over the summer though. I had gotten braces over the summer and gotten new glasses. Over the years I had grown, but it wasn't until this summer that I wasn't awkward. It seemed like things were perfect now.

I pulled at the sleeve of my sweater and walked down the hall. I waved to people I knew if they waved to me first. I was looking for someone in particular, someone I hadn't seen all summer because of conflicting schedules. Vince. He had been busy all summer, working on his basketball skills to make it on the team. I had seen the rest of the gang over the summer and had spent some time with them, but Vince was always busy.

"Hey Gretch!" I turn around to see Vince. I smile and wave at him. It seemed like it had been a long time since we had seen each other. He rushes up to me and we start to walk together. "How was your summer?"

"Good, spent a lot of it reading but it was fun. What about you?"

"Practicing was tough, but fun. I hope I make the team."

"I'm sure you will." I smile.

"You got braces."

"Yeah, new glasses too."

"You look like a new person." I guess I did, everyone looked at me like I was. Especially boys. Including Vince.

"Thanks, I think. What's your schedule?"

We exchanged schedules and examined each other's. "We have lunch together," I confirmed while taking back my schedule and handing Vince his. "So, I'll see you at lunch then."

"Bye, see ya."

I begin to watch away and look back, Vince is still watching me. I wave to him then turn the corner.

**A/N: So, that was Chapter 1. I hope you like it. Review to tell me how I'm doing so far.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Spinelli's PoV~

Before stepping foot into the school building, I knew the year was going to suck. I saw no point in school and I rather be home. High school was supposed to be some big deal, but to me it wasn't. I didn't see why people go so excited for high school. I heard rumors about parties and drinking, but I wanted nothing of that. Why waste my time on that stuff when I could be doing something better?

I sigh, dreading taking the first step into the school building. But, I do and I take another and another. I had taken a tour of the school with Gretchen a couple of weeks before school. This place was huge! It had three stories and lots of halls. A good place to play tag or hide-and-seek after school. I would have to tell the gang about my idea sometime today.

But there was one thing on my mind: Where the hell was my first class? Sure I had taken the tour with Gretchen and found all my classes. But that was forever ago and I could hardly remember. I drag my feet and look at my crumpled schedule. _English_, _Room 201, Mrs. Price._

"Hey, Spin!" I turn to see my bud, TJ. "Hey," he says when he gets closer to me. "Sup?"

I can smell his cologne. Not too much, not too little. Just right. I smile at him. "Hey. Looking for my first class." I take his schedule from his hands and look it over. "We have lunch, Algebra, and Biology together." Along with my needed classes, I'm taking two art classes and I have a study hall. "I hope the food is better than what they served at middle school."

"How about I help you find your class?" I gave him back his schedule and nodded. He put his arm around my shoulder and we began to walk again. "How have you been?"

"Good, remind me to never go school clothes shopping with my mom. She made me get a skirt, which is going to remain in the back of my closet until I can get rid of it."

TJ chuckled. "Don't you think she'd notice that you didn't wear it?"

"I guess I could wear it once." Though it would probably kill me. "If people give me shit, I'm gonna slap them!" Over the years, I've picked up the nickname 'Fire Cracker' because of my personality. There was no telling when I was going to explode and I didn't even know myself when I was going to go off.

"I'm sure no one is going to give you shit, Spin. No one is that stupid."

"You'd be surprised."

~Vince's PoV~

It was now lunch time and it seemed like everyone knew where they were going to sit. I had found out that the whole gang had lunch together, which was great. I saw Gretchen out of the corner of my eye, she was unpacking her packed lunch. I got to the table just as TJ and Spinelli did. "Hey guys," I say with a smile. "How was your summer?"

"Watched TV mostly," said Spinelli as she took a seat beside Gretchen, who smiled at the other girl. Though Gretchen had always been the tall awkward girl, she had changed a lot over the summer. She wasn't so awkward anymore. "You missed a huge water fight, Vince. It was great. Gretchen did a sneak attack from the trees and dumped water all over us."

"Gus helped," Gretchen stated. "It's too bad he went to that career school."

"Isn't that only for juniors and seniors?" I asked, this was the first time I had heard about this.

"A few selected underclassmen are chosen sometimes," Gretchen replies. "They have to be determined and have excellent grades and attendance."

"Oh," I take my seat next to TJ. I didn't know about Gus, but I did know that Mikey was at a performing arts school. We would still be able to see him outside of school, but I was gonna miss having him and Gus around. "Well, how is high school so far?"

Both Gretchen and Spinelli had bored expressions. "My classes are too easy," Gretchen says. "I looked over what we were supposed to do this year and I already knew all of it." She was taking senior classes and already knew the material.

"I don't like school," Spinelli muttered. "Hey, Gretch, if you already know all the senior stuff, what are you supposed to do? I mean, you already know everything they have to teach, so does that mean you'll graduate early?"

"Oh no, the school must have my permission to do that. I want to graduate on time with you guys. Besides, I'm totally not ready to go to college. If I were to graduate early, I'd go to college early. I want to wait for all that."

"So," Spinelli held her hands up for dramatic effect. "I found out something. You know this place could be really good for hide-and-seek. After school, no one around."

"Aren't we a little too old to play a childish game like that?" I asked. It seemed a little too middle school.

"No way! I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to grow up. I rather stay young forever and if playing a few rounds of hide-and-seek and kickball makes me childish, I am a child. Anyways, don't you think it would be so cool? Just empty hall ways and hiding places."

"There would be no way to play after school," Gretchen says. "I highly doubt they'd let a couple of kids play hide-and-seek in the halls after school."

"They don't have to know. School's get pretty empty after school and who's gonna notice a couple of kids playing in the halls? No one, that's who! I say one day we do it. It'll be fun!"

"How about having midterms?" TJ speaks up. "It'll be a good way to relax after a long day of testing."

I had my doubts about the play, but it did sound like fun. "Sure, but if I make the basketball team and the game interferes, I'm choosing practice over the game."

"Of course you'll make the team," Gretchen said. "Statics of the last games played by our team are low and anyone with talent will most likely be placed on the team. You, having a lot talent, will be more likely to make the team and help them win."

"The team acts like a bunch of monkeys," Spinelli says. "I've been to a few games and they suck. All they did was clown around! There's no way they're going to win if they don't focus!"

"I heard there's a new coach," TJ chimed in. "And some of the team graduated."

"Its most likely the team will be better this year," Gretchen says. "That is if you join, you'd help the team win."

"Thanks," is all I can say. I didn't know what else to say about it.

"So, we should all hang out at my place after school," says TJ. "Parents will be at work and there's junk food."

"Can't," I say. "But thanks anyways. Mom wants to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate my dad's new job."

"As much as I would love to, me and Gretch already had plans," Spin said.

"Oh, we can do that another day," Gretch replied.

"Do what?" asked TJ.

"Nothing," Gretch and Spinelli said at the same time. Girls and their secrets.

**A/N: Okay, so I know the first chapter barely passed as a chapter. Sorry about that, I just wanted to get something out there, you know? So, this chapter is a bit longer. But I'm never good at long chapters. But I'll try. Okay, so if you've seen my profile, I'm also writing a fanfic about Rugrats. If you're interested, its called All Grown Up in High School. I'll also advertise this story on in that story. So yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Review please. :) ~Autumn**


	4. Note

A/N: This story is going to be continued. Okay? I've just had a lot going on and I haven't had time to update. I'm trying to write some more so please be patient with me. Plus, its around the holidays so its a busy time. But I promise I will update soon enough.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Spinelli's PoV~

Gretchen decided to stay home and do some chores around the house instead of hanging out over at TJ's. That meant I was the only one that was going to be there. Which made me a bit nervous. I've always liked TJ but I was never going to admit to it, I wasn't going to just talk about my crush to other girls like most girls did. Gretch knew about my little crush (she said it was way more than little) so that made me think that this was on purpose.

So there I was, walking to TJ's alone. It was about an hour after school had gotten out and I ditched my stuff at home and ate a snack. I got a text from TJ telling me to come over when I was ready and I was ready. Sure I had been there tons of times with just me and him but this time felt different. For some unknown reason. I pulled a pack of gum from my pocket and stuck a piece in my mouth. Mint helped people think, right?

I ring the doorbell and wait. A few moments later, he opens the door. "Gretch had things to do at home so it's just you and me today," I say. "She had chores or something."

"Come on in then."

I cross my arms and walk in. "So, what do you have planned?" I sit on the couch and look up at him.

"I say we watch a movie or something. We have popcorn and other junk food."

I'm already walking towards the kitchen. I knew where everything was because we had been friends for so long and I always helped myself to the food. "What movie?" I take a big bowl out of the cabinet and start popping popcorn in the microwave. I lean against the counter as I wait for it to finish.

"You can pick." He grabs two sodas from the fridge. "It sucks that the others couldn't join us. A movie day sounds fun after having to go back to school."

"Yeah," I agree. "They're missing out." The microwave finishes and I take the bag out. "I do think that hide-and-seek game sounds fun. And since when is Vince against a little fun? It seemed like he didn't like the idea at all. Since when is he too old to have some fun?"

TJ shrugged. "I thought the idea was great. It sounds like lots of fun. Maybe he changed a bit over the summer. He's been training for the basketball position all summer. Even though he enjoys the game, it couldn't have been all that fun."

"Doing the same thing over and over isn't fun," I mutter. "Anyways, how do you think the year is gonna go?"

"Good. But if we're gonna talk about gossip, I think Vince and Gretchen might like each other and they might go out. Please tell me I wasn't the only one to see how they looked at each other and Gretchen kept complementing him."

I shrugged. "It could happen. Anything could happen." I bite my lip and look up at him. "So, what about that movie?"

"Thanks for leaving me alone, Gretch," I say into the phone. I was still a little annoyed at her but the day wasn't all that bad. Gretchen laughed and asked for details. "Nothing really happened," I replied. "We talked before we watched the movie. About nothing really, just random things. The movie was pretty good. It was sort of scary so I don't think you would have liked it."

"Anything happen between you two?"

"No, not really. Nothing unusual." I wasn't one to gossip or squeal about boys. But nothing happened or I would have totally told Gretchen. "So…" I start. "See any cute guys?" I think back to what TJ had said about Gretchen and Vince.

It takes her a moment to reply. "Since when are you into talking about boys?" I hear her mom in the background. "I have to go." Before I could say bye, she's already gone. I'd just have to ask about boys tomorrow. I wonder if she really did like Vince and if he liked her.

With nothing distracting me, I guess I could start on the 'beginning of the school year' homework where they just wanted to get to know you and what you liked to do. Like they really cared. I thought about putting bogus things that were totally not me but I decided against it in case they really read these things.

A/N: Okay, I know that I have short chapters, but you're gonna have to get used to it. ;P Anyways, here's chapter three. I just wanted to get something up before I started losing you guys. I hope you liked this.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Spinelli's PoV~

"What are we doing here?" Vince asks as we enter the auditorium. It was after school and the only people at school were people in after school clubs and study groups. "Shh," I reply and force Vince and TJ to sit down by putting my hands on their shoulders and pushing them down. I sit in between them and wait patiently.

"What's going on?" TJ asks. I hadn't told them what was going on, I just told them to meet me after school. I shush him and sit on the edge of my seat. The stage was empty at the moment but I knew soon there would be some action happening.

The choir teacher was running late, I could tell because she hurried into the room. "Okay! I'm here! Let's begin the auditions!" The curtains opened and Gretchen was one stage, she was the first one to sing. She was trying out for a solo in the upcoming choir concert and asked me to come so I mad the whole group come.

She walked up to the microphone and cleared her throat. I could tell she was nervous but I had faith in her. She was going to do great, I just knew it. The music began to play, it was a slow song.

~Gretchen's PoV~

The music begins to play and I'm nervous. "I never meant to get us in this deep. I never meant for this to mean a thing," I begin. My voice is trembling a bit but I get more confident with each word. "Oh, if I could go back in time when you only held me in my mind."

I was hoping to get a solo but if I didn't, that would be okay too. I had told Spinelli to come, for support, and she did. I smile at her and my friends after I was done. I walk off stage and meet Spin's open arms. "You were great!" She squeals. "If you don't get a solo, I'll be shocked."

"Good job!" Teej stands up from his spot. "That was awesome."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Let's go. She's not going to post the result till the end of the week." Spinelli chats away happily. I don't really pay attention, my mind was still on the audition. I really hoped I got a solo, I worked really hard for it.

It was close to bed time when my phone started to buzz. Who could be calling? I check my phone then answered it. "Spin, you know I go to bed at a nine on school days. What is it?" Why on Earth did she decide to call at 8:50? Bedtime was ten minutes away, it better be important.

"Facebook, now." She hung up before I could ask a single question. Why did she want me to go on Facebook? What was so important? My phone buzz once more, signaling a text. It was from Teej. I start up my laptop and wait for it to load. I check the message '_did u check fb?'_. I send a quick reply telling him that I was about to check.

Once on Facebook, I see that I have several notifications. I call Spinelli back and what she answers I ask what I'm supposed to be looking at. "Look at your notifications!" I click the little globe and see that I'm tagged in something that was posted on the school's page. I click on it and read through it. "I got the solo," I say in surprise. "I thought it would take forever for them to announce it." I read through the comments, of course the Ashleys commented on it. "You read the comments? '_She totes cheated! She's not even that good! How did she get it and I didn't?'_" I roll my eyes at the Ashleys, they were just jealous.

"Of course I did," Spin replies. "But isn't it awesome? You got the solo! You deserved it, Gretch!" The tone in her voice made it sound like that she wasn't telling me everything, so I ask her what else was wrong. "Fine, you caught me. So, check Ashley A.'s Facebook." This couldn't be good. I check on the girl's Facebook and scroll down to her latest status.

"'Totes going to homecoming with Vince! Jelly?'" I read out loud. Vince asked her to homecoming? I couldn't believe that, maybe she asked him. But why was he going with her? She was a total bitch. "What is this shit?" I didn't like to curse, but words slipped out every once and a while. "Did you ask Vince about this?"

"Of course I did, he said that she kept asking him so he finally said yes. I thought you'd want to know." Why would she think that? Was she onto her crush on Vince?

"Why would I want to know, Spin?"

"Cause those girls make your life a total hell, I thought you'd be able to talk Vince out of it. But I guess you don't care." Of course I cared, but I couldn't just admit that I did. Me and Vince? It could never happen, he was Mr. Popular and I was just a lame nobody. "He can date whoever," I reply. "I gotta go, Spin. Thanks for telling me." I hang up before she can say anything else.

I wasn't going to bed at nine tonight. I had a lot to think about and everything zoomed around in my head. Why did he have to go to homecoming with Ashley A? The worst of the Ashleys, the one that made my life the most hell. Even if she did go to the dance with Vince, that didn't mean that he liked her, right? While I was on the topic of homecoming, what was I going to wear? Was I gonna go with anyone? I could just go in a group with Spin and Teej, but what if they went together? It wouldn't be surprising, even though they weren't dating they went to social events together when they didn't have anyone else to go with.

I look over at my alarm clock and cringe, it was almost eleven. Where did the time go? Why were thoughts running through my mind when I was trying to sleep? Even if Ashley was going the homecoming with Vince, I got the solo. I decided that was the best thought to go to sleep with and that was final.

**A/N: R&R! This chapter is kind of sucky, sorry about that. But yeah, here it is. ;3 I have a good idea for the next chapter or the one after that. ;3 So, watch out for that.**


End file.
